earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Cain Family Values
Characters * The Swiss * Black Bat * Joseph Kane * El Flamingo * Oracle Location * Unknown Location * January 31st 2017, 0905 EST VOX Archive * Black Bat: Black bat to Oracle. Status report. I have made entry into the compound. I have confirmation on Joseph's location. Beginning extraction. * Oracle: Cass, I am live right now. Give me a second and I'll give you a satellite reading. * Black Bat: No need the coast is clear. i have a window of opportunity and I'm taking it. * Oracle: Cass, hold on... I can't confirm the position of the High-Value-Threats. Talia, Deathstroke, Heretic, Flamingo, and your father are all unaccounted for! * Black Bat: Great. Tell me when you find them. I'm in El Penitente's lab now. footsteps Shh, Joseph... It's me. I've come to rescue you. Be quiet, yeah? * Joseph Kane: No! You're not real! This is another trick! * Oracle: Cass, what's going on? * Black Bat: He's... different, Oracle. * Oracle: Different how? * Black Bat: He's fit. Really fit, like Bruce fit. He's got tubes and needles in his neck and arms. Looks like they were torturing him. * Joseph Kane: Please, just leave me alone! whimper Puh-lease! * Oracle: No. They activated his metagene. Made him like his father... How does his head look? * Black Bat: His eyes are bloodshot. They've kept him awake. There's some brainwashing equipment here. He may need some deprogramming. * Oracle: I'll notify M'gann. Do you see any scarring on his forehead? * Black Bat: I do not see any scars. He's got is father's healing factor most likely. * Oracle: Alright. Do what you got to do and get out of- beep Oh, expletive! Cass, you have incoming! Flamingo and your father. * Black Bat: Apologies, Joseph. * Joseph Kane: You're a lie! You're a- clatter * The Swiss: footsteps What the hell? Cassie? * El Flamingo: footsteps, heavy breathing Hrak-ra-tak-nar! whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, growl, whoosh, whack, clatter, heavy breathing whoosh, whack * Black Bat: Stay down. chocking gasp, whack, silence, deep breath, footsteps Father... Joseph is coming with me. You can try to stop me, but you will fail. * The Swiss: scoff Spoken like a true assassin. No... I will not interfere, daughter. The prisoner has served his purpose, as far as I see it. Slade may disagree but you know that Slade and I have never really been close. If you taking the prisoner pisses Slade off and does not interfere with the League's plans, I shall not interfere... Go ahead, girl... Take him with you and begone. But act fast because if the camp is alerted. i cannot promise you will survive. * Black Bat: What are you up to? * The Swiss: Do you seriously still ask that? Must you ask me that every time I try to do something nice for you? You're my daughter, Cassandra. * Black Bat: In genes only... grunt, footsteps But... thank you anyway. * The Swiss: You're welcome. Now, go... Quickly! If anyone asks me, I'll say you knocked me out with Flamingo... breath, head hitting, metallic surface, thud * Oracle: Cass?? Why aren't you moving? Get out of there... * Black Bat: breath Sorry... It's just... I could slit his throat now and be done with him... sigh No. That's not our way... I'm going. footsteps Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Parental Concerns. * Story continues in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 2. * Cass is next seen in VOX Box: Facing the Truth. * Joseph was kidnapped by his father Deathstroke in VOX Box: Bad Chemistry. He is currently using the Heretic identity. * Debut of El Flamingo. Links and References * VOX Box: Cain Family Values Category:VOX Box Category:David Cain/Appearances Category:Cassandra Cain/Appearances Category:Jane Doe/Appearances Category:Gabriel Santo/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline